


Forgive Me, I Had To Do This

by Magyka13



Series: Messing With the One Piece Universe [1]
Category: One Piece, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lami lives, One Piece obv isn't mine it belongs to Oda, Trying to make Ace and Whitebeard live too, Vague description of medical procedures, esp involving coma patients, first chapter has a bunch of time skips, forgive me Oda, idk the story might not let that happen, sporatic updates, we might break canon with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: In which i blatantly shove my AU Occulttale Sans, Runix into One Piece and introduce him into Flevance as a catamose possibly half mink child in a coma. Srsly he appears to be 9 years old when he's found and he will be aging like a human albeit probably a bit slower. It might not affect canon much other than a few not-deaths.
Relationships: Trafalgar Water D. Law's Parents
Series: Messing With the One Piece Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Forgive Me, I Had To Do This

* * *

”Dr. Trafalgars, they found a small child in the mines” A nurse shouts as she approaches the two head doctors, passing them a manila folder with papers inside. “No one can figure heads or tails to how the child got that deep into the mines without anyone noticing nor how he seems to be relatively unharmed aside from not showing any signs of waking.” The nurse continues as she walks ahead of the two head Doctors, the three quickly making their way towards the small but moderately equipped coma-ward.

“These papers here show severe dehydration and malnutrition, i assume you’ve already set up the appropriate IVs?” Dr Lara Trafalgar asks as they approach the ward, folder open as she skims through the documents. 

“While that was true approximately five minutes ago, the moment we introduced fluids and nutrition to his system, it was as if he had never been dehydrated or malnourished in the first place. No one has seen such quick recovery before and we have found it strange that he hasn’t woken yet.” The nurse continues, stopping before a private ward and motioning the two doctors in.

In the bed is a child, looking to be about Nine years old, right between the ages of their own children. His skin is paper white along with the messy mop of hair on his head. Atop his head peeking out of his messy hair are two furry fox ears equally as white as his hair. Strange markings line around his forehead forming a blue star within a circle and lines going from there down to the boys’ chin and on the edge of each eye are small red lines

“Now we have been assuming he’s at least half mink, but it’s unclear how a child, much less a half fox mink child would end up in Flavance deep in a mine of all places.” A male nurse states as he approaches both Dr Trafalgar, the nurse having left the moment they entered the room.

“He shows the typical signs of being in a coma, but there is no physical injury that we can find to potentially trigger the coma so we’ve been assuming the coma is mentally related. He could wake up in a few minutes or never again.”

“He seems to be able to hear us so it’s become our theory that with enough chatter around him, he will eventually wake up and we can find more about this half-mink child and his origins.” The first nurse chimes in as she brings back more lab results, a blood analysis with inconclusive stamped in bold on the manila folder it is in.

* * *

_ Two Weeks Later _

* * *

“Law, have you seen your sister anywhere? It’s time to go home.” Dr. Leon Trafalgar asks his son as he enters the office he shares with his wife Lara to find only one of their children who is reading a medical text that most likely weighs more than him.

“She went to read to that coma kid the new book she got yesterday” Law states without looking up from the thick medical text he was currently reading in his parents’ office. School had let out early and the two Trafalgar siblings had been in their parents’ office, or at least one of them had.

“She has been doing that lately, hasn’t she?” He asks Law, but receiving no answer as Law had returned to burying his nose right back in the thick medical text. “Let’s go get her then, leave the book here Law. You can continue reading it next time.”

Law grumbles but places a bookmark in the book and manages to slide it onto the chair next to him before getting up and walking up to his dad looking up expectantly with his hand extended.

Taking his sons hand, Leon and Law make their way towards the coma ward, where they can hear Lami giggling as she reads a fairy tail book to the single patient in the coma ward.

“No one knows why you’re sleeping so much, but I know that you can hear us when we talk to you so until you wake up I will come by every day and visit you. Maybe then we’ll learn your name. You’re not much older than me, are you? I’m eight and Mommy said that by your tests you should be around nine. I wonder when your birthday is? Let’s celebrate it on the day you wake up, if you don’t remember it that is” Lami’s voice can be heard as they cross the threshold into the coma ward.

“Talking to our sole coma patient again, Lami?” Leon chuckles as his daughter jumps, squeaking softly as she turns around to see him and Law in the doorway before blinding them with a wide smile. 

“Of course! Mommy said he can hear us and I thought it would be better than having him here all alone aside from the occasional nurse to check on him” Lami says before turning back to the sleeping half-mink as if she forgot something “I’m sure you know what my daddy sounds like but the other voice is big brother Law, he’s boring at times but he’s the bestest brother I could ask for” Lami practically chirps to him, oblivious to Law’s embarrassed face and her dad’s soft smile.

“Well it’s time to go home, you can visit more some other time. C’mon, Mommy is waiting for us in the lobby.” Leon grasps his daughters hand and the trio walk out of the coma ward.

Over the course of the next year, it became a regular occurrence to find Lami, sometimes with Law and sometimes alone, seated beside the comatose child. Sometimes she would read to him and sometimes she would help the nurses by brushing his hair and the not one, but two tails he somehow has. Even more rare they’d find Law in the room alone, reading aloud medical textbooks and other materials that Lami would declare as boring but sit attentively as her big brother read them aloud.

“Can you move him into this room?” Lami asks from her own hospital bed, covered in white spots and looking even smaller than normal in the bed built for adults.

“Of course sweety” Lara whispers to her daughter, motioning for some nurses nearby to do just that.

* * *

Two days later, Law stares at the burning remains of the hospital as his world comes crashing around him. Right then and there, he decides to escape however he can and cause as much destruction to the world before his own death.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know the chapter has a weird time skippy-ness, i am not writing out a whole years worth of most likely incorrect medical texts and stories of which i am not sure would exist in the one piece world in the first place


End file.
